This invention relates generally to holders of umbrellas and, more particularly, to an umbrella holder and stabilization and stabilization system that is worn around a user's neck, that receives a handle of an umbrella into a pouch, and includes clamps and straps for stabilizing the umbrella for hands-free use.
If a driver of an automobile gets a flat tire while driving in the rain and chooses to change the flat tire, he most assuredly will himself get wet in that the driver will be unable to hold an umbrella over his head while manipulating the flat and spare tires, unfasten and fasten the lug nuts on the wheel, and the like. Similarly, carrying groceries from a car to a house in the rain will require more trips while holding an umbrella or just getting wet by abandoning the umbrella altogether.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding an umbrella hands-free so that a person can either change a tire in the rain or perform other tasks without holding the umbrella. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for an umbrella holder having a housing, such as a pouch, configured to receive a handle of a traditional umbrella and support the umbrella in an upright and stable configuration free of any involvement by a user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an umbrella holder and stabilization system for securing an umbrella in an upright configuration without use of a user's hands that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.